


Come back with me

by TheGethhaveacrushonme



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGethhaveacrushonme/pseuds/TheGethhaveacrushonme
Summary: Isabela isn't entirely happy with Hawke's Hightown living situation - some angst, if you squint, hints of Isabela's marriage





	

**Author's Note:**

> Naming these drabbles takes up more time than writing them did, I stg...

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

It was hard to disagree with Merrill when she was so excited, examining the Hightown markets with a keen interest, eyes shining. Isabela hid a sneer. She didn’t care for pretty gardens and mansions, even though she had a small interest in the wares and their careless merchants. The nob she detested outright, the entire atmosphere of the place made her shudder. The Rose was the only good thing about Hightown. If it weren’t for Hawke and Fenris, she’d never even bother to venture beyond the comforting seediness of the brothel.   
Why Hawke had chosen to move here was a mystery to her. Hawke was Hightown as much as she was the Queen of Antiva.

Antiva. Dresses and dances and being nothing but a pretty thing to be gawked at. No more than a pet, fondled at her master’s will.

“Isabela, are you alright?" Merrill frowned at her.

"Oh, I’m fine.”

This wasn’t Antiva, she told herself. The merchants would be smarter, for one, and no one here was bothered by a woman with a sword. You just had to look at Aveline. No delicate flower indeed. The thought made her grin for a moment.

“Are you certain? Maybe it’s the heat. Do you need some rest? Ask Hawke if she’ll let you stay, she has this lovely large bed.”

Isabela raised her eyebrows. 

“You’ve been paying attention to that, have you?”

“Of course I have. I notice a lot more than most people think.”

“I know, kitten. But I promised to come with you. Let’s get you something to suit those pretty eyes of yours.”

“Oh no, I can’t possibly afford anything here.”

Isabela smirked.

“That won’t be a problem at all.”

* * *

Hawke just couldn’t help the smile that spread on her lips the instant she saw the familiar figure standing in the light of the fireplace, berating the mabari. 

“Oh, you’re finally here!”

“Have you been waiting long? I was at the Bone Pit, nasty business, don’t ask.”

No one else was around; for a moment she wondered where her mother had been disappearing to lately, then Hawke shrugged the thought off. She bent down to open her boots, but Isabela had pulled her up again in an instant, lips crashing against hers. Hawke pulled back after a moment, smiling breathlessly.

“Just let me take these off, then we can…”

“Come back to the Hanged Man with me. We’ll have more fun.”

Hawke frowned.

“The thrills of Hightown were good enough for you the last time, if memory serves…”

She bit her lip when Isabela bent forward and traced her tongue along Hawke’s collarbone, biting her shoulder just hard enough.

“The thrills of Hightown are nothing compared to what I’m going to do to you if you come with me now, sweet thing.”

Hawke shivered, threading her fingers through Isabela’s hair.

“You’re impossible.”

“It’s what I aim for.”

* * *

“So…” Hawke said lowly once she’d regained her breath and senses and had turned around to face her lover. Isabela looked quite like the cat that got the cream, wiping stray strands of hair from her sweaty face. "What was the reason why we couldn’t have done that back at the mansion? I’m sure the entire tavern must have heard us.“

Isabela’s smile faltered a little.

"It’s just… stuffy,” she muttered, a hint of impatience in her voice.

“We could have opened a window.”

Hawke yelped and curled in on herself as Isabela poked her in the sides.

“Hightown,” Isabela just said, rolling her eyes. “I mean, look at the people. Prigs, all of them. They’re only good for their valuables. Believe me, I know the type. Better than you, I’d wager.”

She let herself fall onto the bed next to Hawke, who watched her intently.

“Oh, don’t give me that look, Hawke.”

“I didn’t. I swear I didn’t look at all. And if I did, it was just to marvel at your beauty. Shall I write you poetry, you heartworm, you?”

She almost fell off the bed trying to get away from Isabela’s mercilessly teasing fingers.

“I feel honoured you’re still condescending to spend your time with a prig like me then.”

“Oh please.” Isabela chuckled. “You’re not one of them. You’ll never be. You’d die of boredom in a week if you ever actually accepted any of the invitations that lie unopened on your desk.”

“Did you go through my things again?” Hawke pouted, prompting Isabela to kiss her. “You’re right, though.” She moved close to Isabela, pressed herself against the warm, soft body, entwining their legs.

“You should sail away with me. We’d have so much fun. All we need is a ship…”

Hawke kissed her shoulder, arching her back at the nails lightly scraping down her back. Furrowed her brow when Isabela suddenly slipped from her arms and got up.

“I’m parched, pet, I’ll just get us something to drink." 

Hawke watched her put on her clothes, then rolled around and sat up, stretching languidly.

"I guess I should leave, if I want to catch any sleep at all. Back to stuffy, stuck-up Hightown…”

Isabela turned to her, cocking an eyebrow.

“Subtle, Hawke, very subtle,” she said, snorting at the look of feigned innocence Hawke gave her. “Fine, stay the rest of the night. But we’re going to have sex all morning."

"A horrible thought,” Hawke replied, grinning widely as she watched Isabela saunter out.

“And I’ll stab you if you snore!”


End file.
